ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Aht Urhgan Mission 22: Shield of Diplomacy
category:Missions de:Aht Urhgan-Mission 22 |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough Mount Zhayolm *Head to Navukgo Execution Chamber. **Make sure at least one party member has a Cast Metal Plate for getting through the Gates of Halvung. **Travel to (G-7), passing through the Gates of Halvung along the way. Beware of the Wamoura, which are true-sound. ***(Alternatively, you can actually pass through Alzadaal Undersea Ruins, emerging at (G-6), and follow the underground pathway to the south and west, then wrapping around to the west. This will allow you to avoid most Wamoura spawns, as well as having to hunt down a Cast Metal Plate. Simply take the Runic Portal to Nyzul Isle, use the portal at (H-8), then use the east portal, west portal, west portal again and exit.) **The caves at (G-7) will take you into Halvung. Continue in a general westerly direction, winding through several tunnels and crossing a bridge over a lava flow. **Upon zoning back out to Mount Zhayolm, travel to (D-8). This will take you into the Execution Chamber. *Easiest way to get to Execution Chamber is to simply go to the famous "Bird Camp". Take the Runic Portal to Nyzul Isle, use the portal at (G-9), then the portal on your left, and finally exit at Bhaflau Thickets. Zone to Halvung at F-5, then just go North and you will end right to Mount Zhayolm. From there, travel to (D-8). *When you zone in, you will receive the first cutscene. *Go down and examine the Decorative Bronze Gate for the second cutscene. *When your party is ready, enter the Battle Area. *Capped at Lv75 (meaning buffs will be wiped), 6 member limit (Karababa will join in and spam Ancient Magic II). *Karababa doesn't appear to need to be kept alive, however if she does take too much damage and is not cured she will Warp out around 50% life. *Your party does not need to live through the battle to win, if Karababa can manage to kill it before she warps. :*When the message "The Khimaira's breathing has grown ragged" is displayed, the Khimaira 13 is susceptible to intimidation by any player, pet, or even Karababa and does much reduced damage. *Most of the damage, if not all, can be done by Karababa. It is not necessary to ever engage the mob, but for Karababa to attack, you need to agitate it in some way. Karababa will only grab the Khimaira 13's attention when she casts on it, which takes about 10-15 seconds to occur. Her attacks will consist primarily of Ancient Magic II when the mob drops below 30%. **However, hate is immediately shared among all those in the party. *The mob is a Khimaira-type mob named Khimaira 13, with approximately 30,000 HP. Its damage ranges around 200 damage per hit until Karababa weakens it. However, the effect is only temporary. Attack speed is very fast. Uses specials: **'Dreadstorm' - AoE dmg (200-300) + terrorize, strips Utsusemi **'Tenebrous Mist' - AoE Reset TP to 0% **'Thunderstrike' - AoE ~300 dmg + Stun, ignores Utsusemi **'Tourbillion' - AoE damage + Knockback, strips Utsusemi *Defeating the mob will put you into another cutscene. ---- Notes *All members of the party must be on or past ToaU 22 "Shield of Diplomacy" in order to enter the BC *When you enter, Karababa will not attack until Khimaira 13 engages one of your party's members. A strategy would imply a member acquiring hate and dying, letting Khimaira 13 then attack Karababa. Following this, have everyone Cure the little Tarutaru until victory. For this tactic, it is crucial that no one performs any action on Khimaira after the initial provocation. That would result in the Khimaira killing that member before returning to Karababa. *Karababa does NOT need to stay in the BCNM the entire time to count the mission as a success. She may escape and if you still defeat the Khimaira 13 the mission will succeed. *The Khimaira 13 seems to grow resistant to Karababa's spells at around 40% of his health. It will then deplete much slower. Keep that in mind when gauging your MP. *When Karababa says "Well, if you won't play nice, I'll put your sorry hide on ice!" it means she's going to cast Freeze II on Khimaira 13. *When Karababa says "Water is more dangerous than most expect. Never fear, I'll teach you respect." it means she's going to cast Flood II on Khimaira 13. *When Karababa says "How I love to rip things asunder! Witness the power of lightning and thunder!" it means she's going to cast Burst II on Khimaira 13. *When Karababa says "Sometimes it comes as quite a shock, how much damage you can do with simple rock!" it means she's going to cast Quake II on Khimaira 13. *When Karababa says "Fuel for the fire! It doesn't pay to invoke my ire!" it means she's going to cast Flare II on Khimaira 13. *When Karababa says "That's quite enough..." it boosts her magic attack power and she begins spamming Tier 1 nukes for about 800-2000 damage each. *It appears to be possible to rest without obtaining any aggro when Khimaira 13 is weakened. *If Karababa is tanking Khimaira 13, Khimaira 13's AOE attacks will not hit your party. * Can be duo'd by a NIN/DRK and a BRD/WHM. Keep Elegy on. * Duo'd by RDM/WHM kiting and WAR/NIN voking Khimaira off the NPC (when mp low for heal) or RDM from time to time. * Duo'd by a MNK/NIN and a WHM/BLM, letting Karababa take initial hate. * Can be solo'd by a RDM/NIN, simply kiting it around using Gravity and Bind while Karababa nukes it. If RDM manages to keep hate while out of attack range Karababa doesn't need to be healed at all, which will make the fight very easy. * Can be solo'd by a SMN/WHM easily, using Fenrir or Carbuncle just kite it between the entry point, and the arena area. Send the avatar on Khimaira 13, and run to the other side of the area, when your avatar dies quickly summon it again and sic it on the Khimaira again, repeat this several times to win this battle easily. Use Light Spirit to buff with Protect and Shell before attempting assault. If Sprinter's Shoes are switched in at the beginning of the fight you can kite much more ease. * Solo'd by RDM71/NIN35, kiting it using Gravity and Bind, no trouble, zero resists. * Duo'd with THF/NIN and WHM/SMN. Easily tanked by THF/NIN with evasion setup. Has very poor accuracy and can be SA'd while tanking for a quicker fight. * Solo'd by 73NIN/WAR I poped RR at the begining and straight tank'd it till about 70% where i die let Karababa go wild for a little while after a couple of minutes i rose back up po rr again and stole hate from the cute little taru. He was 17% popped icarus wing and die like 3 seconds later. As i died Karababa AM 2 and it was dead! WOOT~ *Solo'd by NIN/DNC, no kiting, fought normally, died near the end but Karababa finished it off. * If defeated you will not lose exp inside or outside of bcnm. * Duo'd as 75 NIN/WAR (evasion build) and 71 SCH/RDM on 11/19/2008. We tried many stratagies but won in the end with NIN straight tanking and SCH healing + enfeebling. Failed attempt at voking the Khimaira and Mijin Gakure to let Karababa gain hate and nuke it because it went for the SCH right after NIN died (SCH did not do anything to gain hate). Please be aware that SCH at level 71 did NOT stick a single Gravity on Iceday. * Easily trio'd by BLM75/RDM37, RDM75/BLM37, and PLD75/RDM37. Red Mage mainly used Gravity and Bind, healing Karababa from time to time; nuked at the end just for fun, no need for Convert. Black Mage nuked and helped with Gravity/Bind; Paladin kited, using Stoneskin/Phalanx to mitigate most of the damage, and used Flash, Dispel, and Sleep for hate. Game Description :;Mission Orders: You are once again in the employ of Lady Karababa. This time, your role is to protect the ambassador within the ominous Navukgo Execution Chamber. Will you be able to redeem your reputation with President Naja...?